Many conventional computers, in particular portable computers, for example smartphones, tablet computers, etc., include touchscreens.
In order to prevent a computer performing an action or operation in response to an accidental touch input to that computer's touchscreen, many computers have a touch lock function. In other words, many computers may be placed in a “locked” state whereby the computer ignores most touch inputs to the touchscreen.
The exception is an unlock touch gesture. When the computer recognizes an unlock touch gesture, the computer “unlocks” the touchscreen. In other words, a user of the computer has to change that computer from being in its locked state to being in an unlocked state. The unlocked computer supports full operation of both the display layer and the touch layer of the touchscreen.